headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Action Comics 709
"Crime Tunnel! or When Warriors Strongly Disagree!" is the main story from issue #709 of the American ongoing superhero fantasy comic series Action Comics, published by DC Comics. It was written by David Michelinie with artwork by Jackson Guice. Inks were provided by Denis Rodier with coloring by Glenn Whitmore and lettering by Bill Oakley. The cover art for this issue was illustrated by Jackson Guice with Suzanne Bourdages as cover colorist and Android Images doing the color separations. It was edited by Mike Carlin with Chris Duffy as assistant editor. This issue shipped with an April, 1995 cover date and carried a cover price of $1.50 per copy (US). Synopsis Guy Gardner travels to Metropolis in search of Superman. He is losing control of his Vuldarian powers and it is only a matter of minutes before they overwhelm him. Guy succumbs to his alien heritage and bursts out of a taxicab in the middle of the Queensland Park Tunnel. At the Daily Planet, Clark Kent hears the news report about the frenzy at the tunnel and flies there as Superman. Guy's persona is now completely submerged and he attacks him. A nearby truck driver warns Superman that his rig is carrying toxic waste and that if the pressure in the tunnel builds too high, the waste carrier will rupture, poisoning the entire West River. Also on the scene is Inspector Dan Turpin, who is off-duty and on his way to a fishing trip. He gets caught up in the fracas in the tunnel and even has to waylay a few civilians looking to take advantage of the chaos. After dealing with the violent youths, Turpin helps Superman pierce a tank of liquid nitrogen, which sprays all over Guy Gardner, freezing him. Meanwhile, Metropolis homicide detectives in Suicide Slum raid the apartment of serial killer Ramsey Murdoch. They arrest him for the murder of Senator Charles Fulton. Appearances * Superman, Kal-El * Dan Turpin * Lois Lane * Perry White * Warrior, Guy Gardner * Ramsey Murdoch * "Sluggo", a cab driver * Unnamed detective * Unnamed truck driver * Metropolis Police Department * Metropolis Special Crimes Unit * Humans * Kryptonians * Mutated humans/Vuldarians * Metropolis :* Queensland Park :* Queensland Park Tunnel :* New Troy :* 306 Clinton Street :* Daily Planet * Liquid nitrogen * Motorcycle that Turpin takes * Taxicab that takes Guy Gardner * Waste carrier truck * Various Queensland Park Tunnel vehicles * Bio-conversion * Bio-weaponry * Energy projection :* Heat vision * Flight * Shape-shifting * Superhuman durability * Superhuman strength Notes & Trivia * Tagline: "Regin of the Warrior!" and "Guy Gardner Loses It!". The "Reign of the Warrior" cover copy is done in the style of the "Reign of the Supermen" crossover storyline. * This issue is Superman navigation number: 1995/16. * This is the last issue of the series with a $1.50 cover price. Beginning with issue #710, the cover price increases to $1.95 per copy. * One of the trucks traveling through the Queensland Park Tunnel is labeled Grummett Transportation. This is a reference to artist Tom Grummett who was the penciler on Adventures of Superman at the time of publication. * Guy Gardner recently developed bio-weaponry and an alien physiology after unlocking his Vuldarian heritage. Guy Gardner: Warrior #0 * Serial killer Ramsey Murdoch is responsible for the murder of Senator Charles Fulton. Action Comics #707 * Following the events of this issue, the frozen Guy Gardner is taken to S.T.A.R. Labs. Guy Gardner: Warrior #30 * Behind-the-scenes appearance by Conduit. * Clark Kent's apartment number is 306 Clinton Street in this issue. In other stories, his home address is 344 Clinton Street. * A name on a mailbox in Clark Kent's apartment reads "J. Shuster". This is a reference to artist Joe Shuster, the co-creator of Superman. * Kenny Braverman recently escaped from Stryker's Island Penitentiary. Action Comics #708 Recommended Reading See also External Links * * * * References Navigation ---- Category:Action Comics Vol 1 Category:1995/Comic issues Category:April, 1995/Comic issues Category:Jenette Kahn/Editor-in-Chief Category:David Michelinie/Writer Category:Jackson Guice/Penciler Category:Denis Rodier/Inker Category:Glenn Whitmore/Colorist Category:Bill Oakley/Letterer Category:Jackson Guice/Cover artist Category:Jackson Guice/Cover inker Category:Suzanne Bourdages/Cover colorist Category:Android Images/Cover colorist Category:Chris Duffy/Assistant editor Category:Mike Carlin/Editor Category:Comic issues with crew categories Category:Comic issues with plot summaries